versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Rayquaza
Rayquaza 'is the master of the Weather Trio of Hoenn, as well as the mascot Legendary Pokemon of Pokemon Emerald. For generations, Rayquaza has protected the ozone above the planet, living by its own rules and bowing to no master. Background Thousands of years ago, two titans clashed, the world their battlefield. The Continent Pokemon Groudon and the Ocean Pokemon Kyogre threatened to destroy the entire world. In a last, desperate attempt at salvation, the Draconid race pleaded to their god, hoping it would save them. And against all odds, it appeared. Descending from the heavens, the mighty Rayquaza roared, and forced the two back into slumber for hundreds of years, before Rayquaza itself returned to its place in the ozone. Until it was disturbed yet again by the reappearance of Groudon and Kyogre due to the meddling of Teams Aqua and Magma, forcing it to quell the conflict yet again. And finally, when the Grand Meteor Delta threatened to destroy the world, Rayquaza took it upon itself to smash through the meteor and obliterate it, saving the planet yet again. Stats '''Attack Potency: Planet Level '(Defeated Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon in the past. Primal Kyogre can generate this level of power) | At least 'Planet Level '(Far stronger than before. Destroyed Grand Meteor Delta). Can bypass durability with Toxic. 'Speed: Faster than Light '(Although in-game its speed stat is lower, Rayquaza is a legendary comparable to Mewtwo), higher with Extreme Speed (Is the fastest attacking move in all of Pokemon) | At least '''Faster than Light (Much faster than before) Durability: Planet Level '(Should be equal to its attack potency. Took multiple hits from Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon) | At least '''Planet Level '(Survived crashing head-first into Grand Meteor Delta without a scratch) '''Hax: '''Weather Manipulation, Stat Manipulation (With moves like Ancient Power), Healing, Fear Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement via flinching, Energy Absorption, Poison Manipulation, Mild Battlefield Removal, Power Nullification, Forcefield Creation, and Stat Manipulation Negation via Dynamaxing '''Intelligence: Average | Average '(Although Rayquaza is incapable of human speech, he seems to understand what humans are telling him and can execute their commands to the best of his ability) '''Stamina: High '(Can fight off at least 6 Pokemon at a time for multiple battles. Fought with Deoxys for a long time in LaRousse City), doubled when Dynamaxed Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Weather Manipulation: '''Rayquaza's ability Air Lock allows it to negate all types of weather effects. Mega Rayquaza's ability Delta Stream generates a strong wind while it remains on the field * '''Wind Manipulation * Healing: '''By using Rest, Rayquaza can recover all of its health and cure all its status ailments at the cost of going to sleep for a bit * '''Stat Manipulation: '''Moves like Dragon Dance and Ancient Power have a chance of boosting Rayquaza's own stats, while moves like Crunch have a chance of lowering opponent stats * '''Rage Power: '''Outrage allows Rayquaza to strike out in furious anger to deal immense damage * '''Fear Manipulation: '''The move Scary Face terrifies opponents and makes them less likely to attack by lowering their speed * '''Flight * Earth Manipulation: 'Ancient Power has Rayquaza attack enemies with fossilized rocks * '''Sound Manipulation: '''Hyper Voice has Rayquaza attack enemies with sound * '''Darkness Manipulation: '''The move Crunch, being a dark-type move, hits enemies with dark-elemental force * '''Energy Manipulation: '''The move Dragon Pulse hits foes with a burst of pure draconic energy * '''Immunity to Earth Manipulation: '''Due to it being able to fly, Rayquaza is generally unaffected by ground-based attacks unless hit by a move specifically designed to make it weak to said attacks * '''Fire/Water/Bug/Grass/Fighting Attack Resistance: '''Due to its typing, Rayquaza is hit less effectively by these types of moves * '''Status Effect Inducement: '''Moves like Air Slash have a chance of flinching the opponent and preventing them from attacking if Rayquaza is faster than them. Thunder Wave is capable of paralyzing opponents, dropping their speed and limiting their opportunities to attack. The move Swagger confuses opponents and causes them to potentially hit themselves instead of the enemy * '''Poison Manipulation: '''Almost all Pokemon are capable of learning the move Toxic, which poisons the opponent and drains their vitality by a set amount that increases as time passes * '''Battlefield Removal: '''The move Roar forces the opponent to retreat from the battle and send in an ally in their place * '''Ice Manipulation: '''Ice Beam and Blizzard attack the opponent with Ice and have a chance to freeze them solid * '''Fire Manipulation: '''Moves like V-Create and Fire Blast attack the opponent with fire and have a chance to burn them, halving their physical attack power and damaging them slightly every turn * '''Shielding: '''The move Protect protects Rayquaza from harm one time, but can generally not be used in succession very often * '''Energy Absorption: '''The move Solar Beam allows Rayquaza to gather sunlight energy into a ball and then fire it at the enemy * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''The moves Thunderbolt and Thunder fire lightning/electricity at the opponent * '''Barrier Negation: '''The move Brick Break is able to ignore any defensive shields set up by the opponent and break them in the process * '''Power Mimicry: '''The move Psych Up allows Rayquaza to copy any stat boosts the opponent has gained and use them for itself * '''Water Manipulation: '''The moves Surf and Waterfall allow Rayquaza to attack with water-elemental blows * Sleep Talk allows Rayquaza to attack even when it's asleep Techniques * '''Mega Evolution: '''When Rayquaza knows the move Dragon Ascent, it can use the fervent wishes of the people to turn into a Mega form, when most Pokemon usually require a Mega stone to do so. Mega Rayquaza gets boosted stats and the Delta Stream Ability, which makes it so that all attacks of the Ice, Electric, Flying, and Rock type are weakened when they strike Rayquaza * '''Dragon Ascent: '''A Flying-Type Physical move where Rayquaza flies into the atmosphere before launching down at the opponent at incredibly high speed. It does immense damage, but lowers Rayquaza's defensive abilities as a cost * '''Twister: '''A Flying-Type Special move where Rayquaza generates an actual tornado. Has a chance of flinching * '''Scary Face: '''Rayquaza casts a sinister gaze at the opponent, lowering their speed by two stages * '''Ancient Power: '''A Rock-Type Special move with a 10% chance of buffing all of Rayquaza's stats by one stage * '''Crunch: '''A Dark-Type Physical move with a chance of lowering defense * '''Air Slash: '''A Flying-Type Special move with a chance of flinching the opponent if Rayquaza is faster * '''Rest: '''Heals all of Rayquaza's HP and status conditions at the cost of going to sleep * '''Extreme Speed: '''A Normal-Type Physical move that hits more quickly than any other attack * '''Dragon Pulse: '''A Dragon-Type Special move * '''Dragon Dance: '''A move that boosts Rayquaza's Attack and Speed by one stage each * '''Fly: '''A Flying-Type Physical move where Rayquaza flies into the air before falling back down later and smashing into the opponent * '''Hyper Voice: '''A Normal-Type Special move that has Rayquaza attack with a soundwave * '''Outrage: '''A powerful Dragon-Type physical move where Rayquaza attacks with a furious series of blows and is locked into this move for at least two time increments, after which it becomes confused * '''Hyper Beam: '''One of the most powerful moves in the game, where Rayquaza fires a powerful laser that hits the opponent. Afterwards, it is forced to not move or attack for one time increment * '''Dragon Claw: '''A Dragon-Type Physical move * '''Roar: '''Forces the opponent to retreat from the battle * '''Toxic: '''Poisons the opponent * '''Bulk Up: '''Boosts Rayquaza's Attack and Defense by one stage * '''Hidden Power: '''A Normal-Type Special move that changes its type depending on Rayquaza's genetic IV values * '''Sunny Day: '''Summons intense sunlight, which simultaneously boosts the power of fire type attacks while decreasing the power of water attacks * '''Ice Beam: '''An Ice-Type Special move with a chance of freezing the opponent * '''Blizzard: '''A stronger, less accurate Ice Beam * '''Protect: '''Protects Rayquaza from one attack, but generally fails if used more than once in succession * '''Rain Dance: '''The inverse of Sunny Day, boosting the power of water moves while lowering that of fire moves * '''Frustration: '''A Normal-Type Physical move that does more damage the more Rayquaza dislike its allies * '''Solar Beam: '''A Grass-Type Special move that takes one time increment to charge up, but is immensely powerful. Can be charged immediately using Sunny Day * '''Thunderbolt: '''An Electric-Type Special move with a chance of paralyzing the opponent * '''Thunder: '''A stronger, less accurate Thunderbolt. Always hits with Rain Dance * '''Earthquake: '''A Ground-Type Physical move that creates an earthquake * '''Return: '''A Normal-Type Physical move that deals more damage the more Rayquaza likes its allies * '''Brick Break: '''A Fighting-Type Physical move that smashes through any defensive barriers as if they weren't there, shattering them in the process * '''Double Team: '''Boosts Rayquaza's evasion by two stages, making it much harder to hit * '''Flamethrower: '''A Fire-Type Special move with a chance to burn the opponent * '''Fire Blast: '''A stronger, less accurate Flamethrower * '''Rock Tomb: '''A Rock-Type Physical move that lowers enemy speed * '''Aerial Ace: '''A Flying-Type Physical move that never misses * '''Facade: '''A Normal-Type Physical move that doubles in power when Rayquaza is afflicted by a status effect * '''Round: '''A Normal-Type Special move that does more damage the more of Rayquaza's allies use it at once * '''Echoed Voice: '''A Normal-Type Special move that does more damage with each successive turn Rayquaza uses it * '''Overheat: '''An extremely powerful Fire-Type Special move that harshly drops Rayquaza's Special Attack every time it's used, making it weaker and weaker each time * '''Focus Blast: '''A Fighting-Type Special move that is powerful, but inaccurate, and has a 10% chance of lowering Special Defense by one stage * '''Energy Ball: '''A Grass-Type Special move which has a chance of lowering Special Defense by one stage, making it hit harder the next time * '''Fling: '''A Dark-Type Physical move where Rayquaza flings an item at the opponent, with the resulting effect being different depending on the item * '''Sky Drop: '''A Flying-Type Physical move where Rayquaza drags the opponent into the sky and then drops them to deal damage * '''Brutal Swing: '''A Dark-Type Physical moves that hits all opponents adjacent to Rayquaza * '''Shadow Claw: '''A Ghost-Type Physical move * '''Giga Impact: '''Basically a physical Hyper Beam * '''Stone Edge: '''A Rock-Type Physical move with a chance of critical hitting the opponent, dealing more damage than usual and piercing through any defense boosts the opponent has * '''Thunder Wave: '''A move that paralyzes the opponent, lowering their speed by 25% and making it possible for them not to move * '''Gyro Ball: ' A Steel-Type Physical move that does more damage the slower Rayquaza is compared to the opponent * '''Swords Dance: '''A move that boosts Rayquaza's attack by two stages * '''Psych Up: '''Allows Rayquaza to copy any stat buffs or debuffs an opponent has and use them for itself * '''Bulldoze: '''A Ground-Type Physical move that lowers the opponent's speed by one stage * '''Rock Slide: '''A Rock-Type Physical Move that has a chance of flinching the opponent * '''Dragon Tail: '''A Dragon-Type Physical move with the same effect as Roar * '''Swagger: '''A move that has a chance of confusing the opponent * '''Sleep Talk: '''Allows Rayquaza to use a random move in its arsenal while asleep * '''Substitute: '''Creates a little doll that Rayquaza can use to block a certain amount of damage equal to the health it used to create the substitute doll * '''Surf: '''A Water-Type Special move that attacks enemies with a water wave * '''Waterfall: '''A Physical Surf with a flinch chance * '''Confide: '''Lowers the opponent's Special Attack by one stage. Always hits * '''Aqua Tail: '''A Water-Type Physical move * '''Bind: '''A Normal-Type Physical move that traps the opponent and deals continuous damage, preventing them from escaping * '''Defog: '''Lowers the target's evasion by one stage and removes any battlefield hazards or barriers they have set up * '''Draco Meteor: '''A powerful Dragon-Type Special Move that lowers Rayquaza's Special Attack by two stages after use * '''Earth Power: '''A Special Ground-Type move with a 10% chance of lowering Special Defense * '''Icy Wind: '''An Ice-Type Special move that lowers Speed * '''Iron Head: '''A Steel-Type Physical move that has a chance of flinching * '''Iron Tail: '''A powerful, inaccurate Steel-Type Physical move with a chance of lowering Defense * '''Shock Wave: '''An Electric-Type Special move that never misses * '''Snore: '''A Normal-Type Special move that has a flinch chance and can only be used while Rayquaza is sleeping * '''Tailwind: '''Doubles the Speed of Rayquaza and his allies * '''Uproar: '''A Normal-Type Special move that locks Rayquaza into using it continuously for 2-3 time increments * '''Water Pulse: '''A Water-Type Special Move with a chance of inducing confusion * '''V-Create: '''An extremely powerful Fire-Type Physical move that lowers Rayquaza's Defense, Special Defense, and Speed after use Equipment * None notable Key Edit '''Base | Mega Rayquaza Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Almost killed Deoxys * Able to easily smash through asteroids and meteors at full speed * Fought with the Unsealed Creation Trio in its Mega Form (Though this is likely an enormous outlier) Speed/Reactions * Comparable to Pokemon like Diglett, who can pop out of the ground at lightspeed according to Gary * Able to dodge lightning and light-based moves like Dazzling Gleam Durability/Endurance * Took multiple blows from Deoxys without going down * Took hits from Groudon and Kyogre in their Primal forms Skill/Intelligence * Able to command the respect of Groudon, Kyogre, and the entire Hoenn region * Understood the goal Deoxys was trying to achieve and helped it to do so * Helped Brendan/May save the world from Grand Meteor Delta * Fought with Alain's Mega Charizard and Steven's Mega Metagross and easily bested both Powerscaling Since Rayquaza has the same base stats as Mewtwo in the games, in both Mega and Base forms, and has feats roughly comparable, the two should scale to each other. As a Legendary Trio Master, he should be far superior to the likes of Groudon and Kyogre, though their Primal Forms should be comparable to him, and he is superior to most other Legendaries in the series. However, due to lore reasons, he cannot scale to Pokemon like Arceus, the Creation Trio, or Darkrai Weaknesses * Due to Being a Dragon-Flying Type, Rayquaza is weak to Ice, Dragon, Rock, and Fairy type moves, although Delta Stream mitigates this * Some of Rayquaza's weather effects can be turned against it, although it is resistant to both fire and water * Not much of a strategist * Even Mega Rayquaza is outsped by quite a few Pokemon * Has a bit of a proud-warrior mentality, which can hinder it against less honorable opponents Sources JJSliderman's Rayquaza bio on Deviantart Pokemon wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: *VS Mewtwo - Mewtwo's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokémon Category:Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Shield Users Category:Healing Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Nintendo Category:Faster than Light Category:Super Form Users Category:Genderless Characters